Season of the Mage
by lilactree
Summary: Fic currently under construction. Will be re-posted when beta'd :)
1. A mountain of mystery

The Season of the Mage

Disclaimer: I own nada. This is for fun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: A mountain of mystery

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy tossed the green-faced Natsu off the still train, cringing apologetically as he abruptly retched over the grassy platform. Erza, without batting an eye, unhitched the tail luggage compartment and dragged it behind her like child's play. The remainder of their guild poured out of the opening doors and chatted excitedly amongst themselves; it was finally The Season of the Mage. The Fairies began the trek up the sacred winding path through the Elfwoods to the Dragon Castle. Well –everyone save Erza, who had lifted the multi-ton train car over her head and leapt up the mountain. With god-level speed and strength, she was out of sight in seconds. The redhead still managed to amaze her even oldest nakama.

Waving over Lisanna and Gray, Lucy handed over her brotherly dragon partner to his long-time admirer.

"Lisanna, you need to get used to travelling with him as an official member of team Natsu…" Lucy huffed, a tad peeved at the glacial speed the Natsu-Lisanna relationship was moving. She'd never get to be an _Auntie_ at this point with how dense Natsu is. She recalled how she gave up her crush on the emotionally stunted teen a few months into their adventures; Natsu was lucky to have a persistent girl like Lisanna at his side. If only the take-over mage could get over her `sympathetic- hurler' condition. Nasty bit of business, that is. Lucy pushed away those thoughts with a grin as Lisanna greedily carried off the rose-haired slayer up the mountain with ape arms. "Ne, Gray. Don't you think those two are cute together?" She chuckled when the ice man grumbled something akin 'never'. The pair –er trio if you count the stalker water mage- joined up with the Raijinshū and began their ascent.

Master had earlier explained the traditions that went with the season of the Mage; the dress codes, the guild themed uniforms, the protocols and many events. Most importantly, he explained the original significance behind the season.

"_Children, gather 'round," Master hollered out atop the bar ledge to the full-house of Fairy Tail members. The room went curiously quiet as they turned from their seats. Master only said 'children' when there was something more serious to talk about._

"_It is good to be back after seven quick years," he began jovially, earning a murmurs of agreement. "I'm also proud of my family for participating in the Grand Magic Games! We've trained hard since then and I'm even more proud with our progress in those few short months." Master looked around the crowded room as rowdy cheers erupted. "But now comes a world event that is just as exciting if not more important for this Guild and many Guilds over." The old man held an excited twinkle in his eye. He knew the majority of his children were more than ready for this event as very few members were married or too young. _

"_It's called Season of the Mage-"a sharp, rather excited 'YES!' came from their resident bookworm who Lucy could barely keep in her seat. _

"_The whole guild will participate, young, old, single or married –those that are married will bring their spouses. Our Guild has been dormant for too many years and it is time to put our training and charms to the test this season! The more you impress during the season, the more suitors you will have." Master bit back a smile at the confused expressions cropping up around the room. "The Season of the Mage is a two week long celebration in which mages from all around the world mingle and participate in a variety of events held at Elfwoods. There are very few duelling events. Its primary purpose is to increase the number of mages by creating er- _special bonds_ between people." The old man looked through the crowd, hoping to see understanding faces. He really didn't wasn't to spell it out for them. His gaze fell on three equally confused Dragon Slayers followed by a sigh._

"_In other words-"_

"_It's a place to find a hubby n' get laiiiid" Cana called out, currently leaning on a blushing Droy. The guild erupted with fits of laughter and cat calls; many devious grins and shy blushes broke out. Wendy looked horrified._

"_That's one way to put it, thank you Cana," the weathered old man chuckled. "It happens every six years. Oh. There's no need to get upset Wendy, there's a kids' section with games. You don't have to get married or find a suitor." The young girl looked immediately relieved at his words and released her death grip on Romeo's sleeve. "As I was saying, the rules…"_

The Fairy Tail Guild looked ethereal with their elaborate white and gold garbs made from pure magic. They were all unique in design, befitting kings and queens of ancient time, courtesy of Levy's research and solid script abilities. The men had various versions of a prince charming suit – white cape, pants, blazer and tall boots. The gold accents took on various forms based on their magic type. The women had on long, white strapless dresses –either a mermaid or a fit and flare style. Gold accents came in the form of jewellery, sashes and trailing ribbons. Levy had enthusiastically insisted on magi-attaching large translucent fairy wings tipped with gold on every girl's back which admittedly looked beautiful. All in all, they looked as if they had walked out of a fairy tale.

Lucy couldn't help but sneak a stare at Bixlow. She had never seen him without his helmet before this and by God was he handsome. That was until he winked at her and gestured squeezing her chest. The celestial maiden stiffened, swiftly moving behind Juvia out of his sight. She inwardly groaned, thinking she walked right into that one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He couldn't believe how small she was. The average woman came up to his diaphragm. Levy only managed to make it to his navel. Gajeel glanced down again at the blue haired mage tuckered out in his arms. She'd exhausted all of her magic reserves on the train ride here –creating clothes, summoning forgotten items, changing designs, graciously creating iron for him, ect. He didn't think she could get anymore cute when he first laid eyes on her but he was wrong. Now she snuggled sleepily into one of his overly large biceps and he could barely suppress the blush. With her attire, she looked nothing short of a beautiful blessing from the sky. He'd have to start the courting process as soon as she woke up. The iron dragon couldn`t wait any longer. Carrying her helped him realize he'd rather die before letting another man touch his pretty bookworm.

Gajeel swallowed and looked anywhere but her to rid himself of the obvious blush. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see her eye peak open or the triumphant smirk spread across her pretty face. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that this situation had been planned out to the T by little _innocent _Levy.

_Pfffft innocent my ass_ thought Levy as she quickly schooled her features back into an angelic, dream-like expression. She added another 'sleepy' nuzzle into his God-like chest for good measure. _I've probably had more bedmates in a month than he has in a year. But none of them will even come close to his whale of a –_ her thoughts fell short as she felt his warm hand draw lazy circles on her neck.

She couldn't help but eventually fall for the giant Iron Man. He looked adorably _delicious_ every time he blushed at her smile or fumbled with his words when she crossed his path. She loved to make him nervous. Levy wouldn't let on that she noticed it though. No. She kept up her cutesy everyday attitude until the perfect situation arose to pounce. Which was now. What she wouldn't give to bring this hulk of a man to his knees and _beg_ her. Kami knows how she wants to wrap her legs around his hips and squeeze his ass as he pistons into */$%&?*%/$(&*.

Poor Warren Rocko nearly fell down the lush mountain after receiving the strong thoughts emanating from Fairy Tail's resident genius. The newer mind reading skill he had acquired during training was now more of a curse than a blessing. Mira looked at the scowling man questioningly but Warren mumbled "you don't want to know" before yelling at a confused Gajeel to get a room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Master watched his guild loosen up as they climbed the twisting path of the densely forested mountain. The surrounding mountains dripped glacial water and were capped with heavy tufts of snow; one could easily tell this green mountain was enchanted and drenched in magic. It was a Mage's haven from the harsh world. The elderly man smiled as he saw many typically serious members of his guild begin to goof off and loosen up. Laxus seemed to be playing with the Exceeds. Bixlow was chasing after their celestial maiden like a rabid dog. Evergreen was laughing _with_ Jet and Wendy. Even Gray was being civil to Juvia. The magic on this mountain was strange mountain indeed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Sabertooth Guild's elite five hung lazily about in the trees not too far from the so called 'sacred' path. They had scoped out the strongest competition of the incoming Guilds over the last 2 days as ordered by Master Jiemma. Minerva cracked a malicious grin as she saw the 'Fairy trash' ascending the mountain far below them. Sting watched his nakama's eyes sharpen and hone in on something interesting. The glint of golden hair caught his eye and he could help but return her ruthless smirk. The other three members paid them no mind as the two flew from the tall branches onto their unsuspecting victim below.


	2. What a precious kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Author's comment: I forgot to ask to leave a review last chapter. Leave a review if you liked or didn't like something or just want to comment. I love comments and give brownie points : ) Cheers! Oh yes, I need a beta reader. If you know one (18 +), give me a shout.

Thanks Ichigo for being the first to review! (And without asking! Brownie Points :D). Another thanks goes to Hinagiku Zeelmart for the review. I also thought it was a neat idea :). Brownie Points for you too! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed chapter 1!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 2:** What a precious kitty

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the last second, Lucy heard the airy whisper of rapidly approaching masses above her and unleashed a heavy uppercut. It hit. She looked into the eyes of an extremely surprised blonde man and quickly ducked out of the way of another black blur. Summoning Loke and Capricorn through the keys on her golden bracelet, she stepped back to take in the situation. Her spirit friends held the ever sadistic Minerva down to the dirt path while Sting approached her with a murderous gleam in his eye. Before he could take another step, the blonde man was trapped in rune prison, courtesy of Freed. The entire guild halted their gait and turned to see the commotion. In less than a blink, demon form Mira had punched Minerva who had escaped the spirits' hold. Loke came to pat a stunned Lucy on the shoulder; it was all happening so fast, she barely had time to process what had just took place. _Or why?_ She frowned at the disturbing afterthought.

"Lucy? It's alright - it's taken care of." The lion spirit said softly. Lucy tore her eyes away from the angry white dragon slayer and numbly nodded at the spirit leader.

"Thank you guys for coming so fast." She said as calmly as she could manage, giving a half smile to Capricorn and Loke. "We'll talk properly soon, yah? Tonight at the celebration… later on." Zoning out, she didn't see their worried expressions as they retreated back into celestial space.

"Master, what should we do with them?" Erza asked the balding man, appearing out of nowhere and startling quite a few of her guildmates. Elfman had since controlled his sister who was trying to land another punch on the unconscious Sabertooth girl. Her demonic aura ebbed away, leaving behind the least scary form they were all accustomed too. An ugly scowl still marred her face but she looked satisfied with her work. Everyone understood her livid attitude but wisely said nothing.

Sting calmly took in the scene before him, analyzing every single reaction he could sense from the crowd. He hadn't expected Blondie to have gotten this much stronger over the past few months. He rubbed his burning jaw, noting that a molar had fallen out. _Interesting_. _She could be just as strong as that crazy demon girl if she tried_. He decided to take the diplomatic approach to this rather sticky situation and cleared his throat. This caught to attention of the pretty celestial maiden but was yet again interrupted. Three angry looking dragon slayers blocked his view of his appetizing prey and Sting could not have been more peeved. He hated being interrupted. He held two fingers up in the air and emitted a bright glow. It was a signal, Lucy realized too late; Rufus stole away the unconscious and unattended Minerva before anyone could step in to stop him. Orga bulldozed through a cluster of hostile members and snatched the smallest little thing he could get his hands on. _Levy_. Gajeel was practically glowing with fury and turned solid Iron on the spot.

"Release the Sabertooth brat, Freed." Came Makarov rather dispassionately. Orga suddenly dropped his squirming hostage when she managed to write 'fire' on his arm. He shot her an unreadable expression before retreating into the trees to put out the flames. A moment later, the white dragon slayer was freed from his rune prison. The entire Guild was now in battle positions, ready to defend and attack. The white dragon slayer knew he would get into trouble with his guild master if he caused further upset. He wisely vanished in a blinding beam of light.

"FAIRYTAIL!" their master shouted, commanding the attention of all his children. "Some of you will experience more of these types of events during your stay. Some will challenge you for another's attention while others will fight you to gain your attention. Be on your guard. Keep that in mind." The guild huddled closer together in tight knots as they resumed their trek up the now not-so-attractive mountain.

Lucy was utterly terrified with a nagging feeling that even the trees were ready to strike her down. There was no way in hell that she could create a relationship here what with all the attempts on her life. The celestial mage knew that they didn't attack her for another's attention. No. The Sabertooth members did so for fun. They preyed on those they thought weak and it made her blood _boil_. She heaved a deep sigh to calm her tremulous nerves and checked over her attire, noting that the magic material showed no wear and the wings were still pristine.

"Don't worry Lucy. Us single gals will stick together," came a gentle voice to her right. Lucy found herself sandwiched between Erza and mother-hen Mira, both smiling ear to ear and walking proudly beside her. It seemed to boost the blonde's morale a little as the three strong mages walked arm and arm to the mountain peak.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rogue listened half-heartedly as Sting chewed him out for not backing up the team. Rogue knew what his anger was really about -getting punched by a pretty girl who he had mocked as appallingly weak 3 months ago. _Serves him right. _As for Minerva, he was secretly pleased she was put back in line for being malicious. It was a hard lesion, but she needed to learn it. His teammates seemed to have forgotten that this was not a tournament or a mission for revenge. There was no rule on this mountain that would prevent an entire guild from teaming up against the Sabertooth elite. It would end messily for both sides, especially when the opposition had Titania, The Demon, Laxus and Guildarts itching to protect their guildmates.

As for Rogue, he was on this mountain for another important reason. Although his master ordered the entire guild here and, yes, he had to keep Sting out of trouble, Rogue was here to complete a more daunting task; he was here to claim a mate. This Season of the Mage aligned seamlessly with the Dragon mating season and he was feeling the full effects of both. He was dead set against making enemies out of excellent candidates, even if they were Fairies..

"...Orga and Rufus are treating the Harpy. Are you paying attention?" Sting hissed impatiently at the King of Indifference.

"Sorta," Rogue replied from his perch, eying the admittedly pretty Fairies as they strode into the castle. "Ne Sting, don't you feel you need to find a woman?" The dark dragon titled his head to see a blush spread across his friend's rugged face; he looked utterly ridiculous, not that Rogue would say anything.

"Sorta," the temperamental mage retorted, clearly thinking of the new and improved blonde fairy. Neither slayer noticed that their loopy frog Exceed had latched onto the back of a black Exceed during the fray moments before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Fairy Tail crew swept past the main floor of seemingly peaceful and interested onlookers to claim the large middle turret at the back of the castle.

"I said get off me Kid" Pantherlily growled at the black cloaked leech behind him.

"But Fro wants to be your frieeeend" the watery eyed Exceed sniffed.

"Don't care. Get off." Pantherlily began prying the kitten off his back. He already had Happy to babysit. He didn't want another crazy feline following him.

"Awwww Lily did you make a new friend?" Mira giggled at the fuming black Exceed. Lucy's eyes lit up at the frog cosplaying kitten wearing a black cape. She couldn't help but steal it from Lily and start smothering it with cuddles.

"Hmmrph rmmph mmmh," the little Exceed tried to say but instead gave into content purring. His comical eyes were the only thing peaking over the blonde fairy's shoulder as he enjoyed being held for a change.

"You are going to be my date tonight, ok cutie?" Lucy crooned into the cute Exceed. She knew she'd have to find his owner eventually but felt this was the only bright lining in her day. If only the rest of the world wasn't as bloodthirsty as these little cuties. Erza snorted at her friend's antics, but was happy the blonde no longer looked terrified.

As tradition of the season, the guild broke off into individual rooms in their turret, save the married folk, and found their personal belongings summoned into the quarters. The rooms themselves were cozy; A large bed took up most of the floor space. There was an open closet, stationary desk and vanity table with small settees occupying the remainder of the room. Lucy grinned as she saw her evening wear slung over her powder room door. _This trip may not be so bad after all_. _Erza was right. As long as I watch my back around that psycho guild, I should be fine. Maybe I can find love in a place like this._ She hummed to herself, setting the cute Exceed down on her bed while busying herself to get ready.

"Fro would like to introduce Fro as Frosch, milady" the kitten began. Lucy grinned at his speech, not quite registering where she remembered that name. She began setting her hair into curls and waves down her back, planting gossamer ribbons and purple flowers in tasteful bunches throughout the blonde tresses.

"I'm Lucy, Frosch. Are you excited for the big celebration tonight?" she asked sweetly, giving the creature a kind smile from her large vanity mirror. With that dazzling smile, Fro thought that Lucy was the prettiest human he had ever seen. His partner Rogue would be jealous when he showed up on this girl's arm tonight. Lucy smartly summoned Plue to keep the kitten company. The celestial spirit mage slipped into her private bathing chamber to finish the tarting up process. She'd be damned if she didn't get a few offers by the end of the night. Maybe after a few shots, she'd accept one of them.

Gajeel never left Levy's side after Orga had released her. He couldn't believe he left her open like that. He didn't even sense the other mage coming. He took the room beside the bookworm just in case, berating himself for not protecting her enough. He decided to take a shower to clear his head. He had to be fully aware tonight to protect the squirt. Levy watched Gajeel stalk into the room next to the door she was leaning on. The merry banter she had been having with Cana about costumes immediately ceased when his door closed. The two nineteen year old girls looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"Thanks Cana. Good luck with tonight's festival." Levy winked at the older girl. Cana laughed, oddly sober for once and nodded.

"You too. I'll make sure this floor is cleared out for the next few hours." The card mage stepped into the room Levy had been leaning on, activating the personal summoning magic.

Levy slipped into the Iron Dragon's room on a mission she considered to be of the utmost importance. Seeing the main room bare, she divested her clothing and wings knowing that the Dragon in the shower had already heard the creek of the outer door. "Gajeel?" the genius called out in the most innocent voice possible, doing last second touch ups in his entry mirror.

The hulking man unclenched his ready fist from inside the open shower, his joystick stiffening from her soft voice. A steady blush spread across his face knowing that Levy was just on the other side of his door. _Wait, Lev-? _Before he could even reach for a towel, the script mage stood in front of him in her full glory. Had he not been made of metal, he would have melted in a pool at her feet.

"Good," She purred, eyes raking over his hard-on to his stunned face. He saw her sweet smile drift into a naughty smirk; his knees buckled, wondering if this was actually happening. "You're all ready for me." He didn't take his eyes off her devious pink lips as they engulfed his crowning glory before tasting his tongue. It wasn't long after that he pinned her against the hot tiles of the shower and revelled in her tight body. His dragon instincts ran wild which set them off on at fevered pace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hours later, a sore Levy found herself snuggled atop of her worn out dragon slayer in his bed. Deep finger shaped bruises were bound to form on her hips, wrists and ankles but Kami it was worth it. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced up at her sleepy dragon. No one else could send her pulse racing like he did and she wasn't about to let that go. Besides, with cataclysmic sex served with a side of warm fuzzy feelings –what more could a bookworm ask for?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the lounge, Juvia sat at the bar rubbing her temples in hopes of soothing her raging headache. To her left, a musician was weaving a grating melody from his fingertips to serenade a drunk group of tracker mages dressed like wolves. To her far right, Gray was being pawed at by a group of drooling girls. _How pathetic _she immediately thought with distaste. Then she recalled her own normal behaviour and dropped her head to the bar surface. _Juvia's pathetic_. She suddenly remembered her grammar lesson with Gray. _C-Correction I-I-I'm pathetic_. The drunk wolf mages began howling to the music, as if in agreement. Her frown deepened with her growing gloomy mood. She couldn't help but stare at her ice prince who was clearly not oblivious to the female attention around him. She bit back tears and returned to fiddling with her glass of crystalline water. The water maiden couldn't watch him smile and return flirtatious words with the women around him. _Gray-sama never looks at Juv__-__me__ that way and__ he__ never will._ Miserable looking clouds floated up from people's cups and hugged the ceiling in a splotchy mess.

Cana looked at the moping bluenette and decided to intervene. The girl was completely unaware of the suitors lining up to take a seat beside her and was likely to miss a tasty catch or two. Besides, the fog was making it hard to find the trays of liquor flitting about the room. Luckily the brunette already had a tray to herself and shimmied over to the water mage to give the doom-and-gloom girl some liquid courage. Juvia downed the cocktails without question while Cana made her stealthy escape. If Cana had planned this right, the tanned swordsman to Juvia's right should talk to her in 3, 2, 1 -success. The now less-than-sober nymph was chatting up the man that had made a move on her; her beaming smile and musical laughter did not go unnoticed by two very miffed ice mages. The two icy men snapped their gazes towards each other as if drawn together like magnets. Glares where exchanged as were silent threats. Juvia, for once, was ignorant of her crush's attention. A green haired archer joined into the conversation, closely followed by a man dressed in raven feathers. Perhaps Gray Fullbuster was too late?

Duhn duhn duuuuuun. (A very fun chapter, likely the one you've been waiting for, is coming up next. Lucy and Rogue properly interact). REVIEW pretty please : ). Like? dislike?


	3. That's my precious kitty

5 reviews have been hit :) Thanks for responding! It confirms that people are still on board with the fic. (Sorry if I was mean. Hugs to all!)

**Brownie points** for everyone reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's a sad but true fact. I really don't own anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 3**That's my precious kitty

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy shimmied out of her room in her gold-inked diaphanous dress. The bloody fairy wings reattached themselves once she crossed the door's threshold, much to her dismay. They made her a blinking bright target, not that the wings cared. The hazy violet dress was skin tight–the guilty culprit clearly Levy- and grazed mid-thigh. Any sudden or ungraceful movement would mean irreparable embarrassment for life. The only structural plus to this dress was the numerous gold chains used as straps, offering some security for her chest. Fairy lights and a sunny glow topped off the number, further emphasizing her affiliation to the Fairy Tail guild. _As if the wings weren't enough._

"Ready to go Frosch?" the celestial spirit mage asked the cosplaying Exceed in the black and gold cape. The kitten nodded with a big grin and flew into the blonde's arms. They both waved Plue a farewell and turned to leave.

_I wish I didn't have to find his owner_ she thought wistfully as she clopped off on her 6" pumps. _Maybe I should ask him his partner's name. Naw._ _Maybe I can hide him instead…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

The majority of the Fairy Tail Guild was already in the main lounge, courtesy of Cana. As promised, Lucy summoned Loke and Aries to the join in the fun. Lisanna, in a blue and silver version of Lucy's number, fed the adorable Exceed in turns with the celestial spirit mage. Frosch insisted on announcing "Lucy is Fro's date!" to anyone in audible range range in between swallowing the hors d'oeuvres.

The great hall continued to fill with more guilds; feathered creations, Grecians, snow people, animal spirits, sirens and angels were a common theme in the room besides the fairies. There was also a surprising amount of guild-less mages present. Lucy took a guess that most of these magic users were S-class, dark or both, seeing as how people skirted away from a few.

A sharp laugh drew the golden blonde away from her appraisal of the ballroom and turned to the take-over mage in hysterics beside her. Lisanna was practically choking on air upon seeing Natsu dragged out from under a table by Gray. He wore only a pair of ragged pants and sandals, like the other male guild members, but sported a fiery red dragon tail around his waist. He looked _so_uncomfortable, earning an 'unmanly' snort from Elfman. In one moment, Gray was bragging about his arctic fox tail while in the next, Erza and Lisanna were breaking up a fight between the Ice Mage and Fire Dragon.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Juvia looked from left to right to see a wall of males. The lovely buzz she had earlier acquired was starting to wear off; with it, went her patience and friendly attitude. A cool hand snaked around hers and pulled her through the rowdy bunch of men. She was so relieved to be out of that cramped space. Her saviour? _Lyon._ A returning giddy feeling made her cheeks flush. The handsome ice mage gave her a reassuring smile and led her out to the gardens. She could see the faint tint of pink on his neck in the soft glow of her fairy lights and it made her chest tingle with excitement. The pair stopped at a large water fountain and sat an awkward distance from one another. Juvia wasn't sure what the older ice mage was planning to do, but whatever it was seemed to involve holding her hand and not looking at her.

"Juvia, I want to talk to you -to know you better," Lyon began, rubbing the tips of her fingers with his own. He was trying his best to not scare her off with his new approach. "And only if you want to, of course." The silver haired mage glanced through his tresses to see the water maiden smile softly. "I think you are a much different person when you're not around Gray." He gauged her reaction, noting the confused and guilty look crossing her features. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods that the guilt was not directed towards him.

"Juvia is –ah, _I _am glad you see it that way. _I_ agree." She stumbled through her words, hoping that he didn't notice her use of third person. Gray never failed to remind her that her usual way of speaking drove him crazy (the bad kind, unfortunately). A tiny gloom was forming over her head at the thought of him but Lyon was having none of it.

"Juvia," he paused to garner her attention again, "talk the way you want, act to way you want and just be yourself. I like you for you, not who Gray wants you to be." The sincerity of his words opened a floodgate of emotions she couldn't sort through at the moment. What she could discern from them was that she wanted to stay talking to him for the rest of the evening.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Rogue looked around his guild's turret for his exceed. Fro's scent was all over, but it was old and fading. The dark mage had a nagging feeling that his cat was off somewhere sulking again. Perhaps he'd gone ahead to the lounge to cheer up? The thought of the Exceed's unusual behaviour unsettled the shadow dragon slayer. He'd have to search for him tonight and set the little bugger straight. The dragon slayer stepped into Minerva's room and saw her awake and grumbling. The black haired mage was fiddling with a fur coat in her bed.

"You look well," was met with a sharp glare. Well, it would have been a sharp glare had one of her eyelids been less puffy. She had a split lip and was a little bruised here and there but the damage was not bad as they had originally assumed. The Demon must have scared the black haired harpy into a faint after ruffing her up a little.

"I'll get her back. There's no question about it." The promise hung heavy in the air as if her pride was on the line. Rogue stood patiently at to foot of his comrade's bed.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." She replied just a calmly.

"You'll end up back here in worse shape if you try."

"…"

"Stop this now Minerva and leave the Fairies be. It's for your own good. Fight when you have to, not when you want to." It was very logical and sensible advice. It was a rare moment that Minerva actually heeded someone's words. After all, it was rare enough that Rogue spoke up and gave his two cents. If he found it important enough to comment, then perhaps she should listen for once.

"Fine."

"Pardon?"

"I said FINE. Now let a lady recover in peace. I have to snag a husband out of this trip to please my father." She huffed. _Poor soul_, he thought dryly but said nothing more. Minerva watched the typically stoic man disappear through the door and held back a smile.

_So he does have a heart. _It was not a quality the Sabertooth Guild favoured, but she'd let it slide just this once. After all, he came to visit _her_, right?

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Ne Frosch, when you see your partner, let me know and I'll bring you to 'em. Sound good?" Lucy scratched the Exceed's chin, earning an approving purr.

"If I touched you like that, would you purr for me?" A low baritone voice murmured close to her left. Lucy's eyes snapped to the owner of the voice in disbelief, sweat-dropping slightly at his cheesy pick-up line. _Again, why are all the cute ones weird? And why do the weird ones always come onto me? It's so unfair…_

"H-How about we start with names?" She countered politely to the feather cloaked red-head. Lucy insisted on using standard manners at large social gatherings. Old habits die hard, and this was no exception. He looked to be in his late-twenties, likely specializing in close combat. His muscles seemed to have muscles of their own. His close proximity was making her nervous and she wasn't sure if she cared for it. _Smoooooth Lucy, real smooth. Stop freaking out._ She grabbed a drink off a floating tray, hoping to sooth her nerves.

"I'm Alec of Raven Tail." He pressed his lips politely to her hand which earned him a courteous nod.

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail" She added not missing a beat, glad the alcohol was making her less jittery. His grasp lingered on her hand before hesitantly letting go.

"I know. So does half the room." He teased with a charming smile, indicating pockets of men openly leering at her. Lucy instinctively shied towards the large red-head, realizing that she might not be ready for these arduous two weeks. To have to face these mage's scrutiny day after day...She sighed, glimpsing around the packed hall of roaming eyes. How was she supposed to find a proper man out of all this mess? Well, to start, her 'ideal' man was likely not one paying attention to her at the moment.

"Ahaha this is sorta new to me…" She took another sip from her glass, glancing over the rim at Alec. He seemed to have picked up the lecherous gleam in his eye that was infecting the room. _I can't do this. I want roses, dates and SUNSETS! _"Can I introduce you to Laki Olietta of my guild?" She pulled the passing spinster-like mage into the conversation. Grabbing her curious cat companion, the blonde booked it from the main lounge without another word.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Luuucy, Fro wants to know why Lucy left." the Exceed inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't like that guy, Fro. The room of randy men didn't help…" She added as an afterthought, skirting around the corner at a speed she thought impossible in her shoes. The two ducked behind a pillar in the main lobby area facing the grand stairs. Lucy took this much needed breather to confirm her revelation and cycle her next two spirit guests. Virgo and Cancer appeared before her in a small haze of white mist.

"Have fun inside you two," she indicated the lounge behind her, cutting off Virgo's usual request for punishment. Cancer strode off with a smile and a wave while Virgo bowed deeply.

"I shall await punishment next time, Hime" The pink haired maid promised. Suddenly straightening her back, Virgo turned her attention to the stairs. Lucy would have face palmed at the comment but froze against the pillar at the sight of the Sabertooth Guild descending the grand stairway. She should have connected the dots between the shadowy cape Frosch wore and the ones the worn by the top five Sabers earlier.

_Shit shit shit SHIT I'm right in the open. OHHH god._ Her worst nightmare was unfolding before her. The males of the elite five began their decent towards her, apparently deep in conversation. They looked like death gods or demons, rather, with their long black smoky jackets and base layer training gear; heavy embellishments of metal talons, chains and spikes, among other 'decorative' weapons, had them looking undeniably lethal. Lucy wasn't planning on getting a closer look. Just as she was about to slip away unnoticed, Pandora's Box ripped wide opened.

"FRO IS LUCY'S DATE, Rogue. ROGUE!" The Exceed yelled happily. "Rogue is Fro's partner!" he informed her with a grin. Her breath caught in her throat as the entire Sabertooth Guild pinned her under their gaze. Rogue, one of the dangerous elite, practically flew at her. It was like watching her impending doom in slow-mo.

"Bye Frosch," Lucy squeaked, realising the cute kitten in pure terror. "VIRGOOO!" The rosette maid didn't need further prompting to jet off with Lucy flying behind her. The girls just escaped out the balcony a second before the death god landed.

The shadow mage picked up the sulking Frosch with a displeased frown of his own. "Rogue scared Fro's date!" The cat pouted. "Lucy was purrrrdy and gave Fro fishy food. Fro liiiikes Lucy." The Exceed's watery eyes melted the emotionally frigid man; it was the only thing that could move the impartial mage. _Bugger._

"What was-" before Sting could get in another word, Frosch was thrust upon him.

"Look after Fro. I'll take care of _it_." The handsome shadow mage announced, darting after _it_out the balcony. Sting looked a tad annoyed at his hypocritical friend. The shadow dragon slayer had imposed a Fairy truce on their Guild for the duration of the mating season and now this. Or perhaps Sting was annoyed that the dark mage was going after the blonde he had his eye on. Then again, this was Rogue; the noble and unemotional man wouldn't harm something unless threatened. Reeling his temper, the white dragon mage followed his guild into the lounge with a pouting Frosch safely tucked under his arm. The white dragon slayer decided to stake his claim when the blonde Fairy next crossed his path.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Knowing the fairy lights on her pixie outfit gave her away, Lucy quickly shimmied out of the dress and tossed it on a passing tree. Luckily with it being a warm night, gliding about in white lacy undergarments wasn't too uncomfortable however embarrassing the scenario. Virgo placed her master down in a pond to wash off her scent. The moon was bright enough to light the surface, allowing Lucy to make out a thick lining of trees surround the shore. One more dunk under the water completely submerged her hair, washing away all the hard work it took to place curls, ribbons and flowers. Lucy was disappointed but knew it had to be done. After this night, she wasn't planning on leaving her room until the end of the trip. This excursion was one disaster after another and it was only the first day. What she wouldn't give to be at home in her warm apartment with clothes that actually _covered_ her body. Then she could have a nice cry by the warm fire and curse the Sabertooth Guild for ruining her best chance at love.

The blonde surfaced the water upon seeing a pink blur above her. "Thanks Virgo. You really saved me back there." Lucy breathed, wiping away water droplets from her eyes.

"Anything for Hime-sama," The rosette paused, doing a brief scan of the area. "It looks like we lost the tracker, Hime. Please call me again when I can be of service. For now you should conserve your Magic for the next emergency." The blonde nodded, feeling her Celestial keys still tied to her wrist.

"Thanks again Virgo. I really appreciate it." With a strained smile, Lucy closed all her open Spirit gates. The magic fatigue she had been feeling was alleviated. "What a bloody nightmare this has been…" she blonde groaned, diving under the refreshing water in hopes of climbing out the other side of the pond.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Rogue watched from the shadows as the beautiful fairy dove under the water. He was annoyed and mildly angry that Frosch had been spending all this time fraternizing with their rivals –and with this troublesome foe no less. Undoubtedly, her guild was itching to start another fight over her. Nevertheless there was no helping the situation; whatever made Fro happy after Lector's demise was worth the trouble. Besides, he couldn't afford a moping Exceed to distract him further from finding his mate. He'd drag the girl kicking and screaming back to Fro if he had to. The dragon magic humming through his veins kept him constantly focused on his mating task. Now, he was consciously aware of the burning instinct, resulting in less-than-subtle changes in his behaviour. He knew he was getting more aggressive and would not let anything stand in the way of his search. Human, tree, or mountain –it was all the same to him if it was obstructing his goal.

Just as the winged female stepped onto the shoreline, he pinned her to a large tree at break neck speed.

It happened so fast that Lucy couldn't even scream. The wind was knocked out of her as she was flattened into a tree. In under a second, a strong hand imprisoned hers above her head while the other fisted into her silky tresses. His powerful body pinned her in place so she couldn't even move. She now was more terrified of this one man than the entire Sabertooth Guild combined; he made Sting's abilities earlier that day look like child's play. She didn't even hear him coming. The bark of the tree dug painfully into her burning chest, reminding her fill her lungs once more with air.

"I-I'm so-"

"Quiet." A velvety voice commanded. Rogue was having a hard time concentrating on his intended task. It was like this woman was designed to be touched. Her moonlit skin was creamy and soft under his hold. Her hair was as smooth as silk and looked as if the sun's rays were spun into every strand. Her backside was plump and curvy, begging to be explored. He forcefully turned her around and resumed his unwavering appraisal. Worried full lips and honey coloured eyes met his inspection. Red eyes travelled down her tight torso and lingered over her wet undergarments. His stern expression turned to one of approval over her hips and chest. His blood hummed at a chaotic pace.

_Huh_. Rogue just found his mate.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lucy was turned around to face a strikingly beautiful man likely a couple years older than her, perhaps 22? He looked too young to hold such a detached expression in his glowing red eyes. It made her shiver. _Seriously. Why are _all_ crazies out to get me today?_ She inwardly cried at her misfortune and worried her bottom lip. She peeked up again from under her lashes to see an appreciative look on his face. Her breath caught in her throat. If he was less deranged and smiled every now and then, she was sure he'd be a lady-killer. Driving away those absurd thoughts, Lucy drew her focus towards to her feet, thinking of the best way to get out of this bind. Scream maybe? Was there anyone around? The castle was so far… She couldn't even activate her keys what with his tight grasp. She'd have to stay calm and talk her way out of this one.

"I was looking for Frosch's partner the entire day, I promise." Lucy began firmly, noting that his grip slackened. "I didn't know the Exceed was with your Guild-"He tugged her chin upward and met her pleading eyes with his domineering gaze.

"You are coming back with me, Fairy. You are mine now."

…_Eh?_

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_Your friendly chapter reminder :P Brownie points for reviewers! I'll wait a day or two to update this time ;).  
_

_Much love  
_

_Lilactree  
_


	4. EHHHHHH?

****Warning:** Swears, sexual content, violence and some OOCness (situation specific). Please keep in mind: These characters are older versions of the Fairy Tail characters we are used to (lots of junk changes between 17 and 20... *insert long and rambling explanation on growing up here*).

_I promise I won't force anyone to review anymore. I'm a terrible author (Bad me! Bad, bad me! I'm sorry I was mean and sadistic). Forgiven? But let's say, oh I donno, you feel like reviewing, know that I use those comments as a sign people are still reading. Advanced notice: Lucy and Rogue will not have a 'normal' romance. I don't really *do* normal romance, or at least not at the beginning. THAT'S no fun :P. I've replaced the summary so as to not mislead people. Again, bad bad me. I should have done it sooner._

Disclaimer: I don't own this. :'(

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4_ EHHHHHH?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…_Eh?_

_He owns me? 'Cus I looked after his Exceed? Or does he mean to kill me? Wha-?!_ Lucy was more baffled than terrified at the moment. The shadow mage shrugged off his long jacket and wrapped it gently around the celestial spirit mage, further confusing the blonde. He was suddenly handling her like glass whereas a minute ago, he was ready to break her. Lucy decided against calling her spirits. It wasn't necessarily a dire situation, just a perplexing one…

"How'd you come to that conclusion? I think you're mistaken." The nineteen year old stated confidently, awkwardly accepting the proffered jacket. She didn't receive an immediate answer and was unceremoniously tossed over his broad shoulder before their abrupt and alarming flight into the air. "Well aren't you just prince FUCKING charming!" She yelled into his back, tired of playing Ms. Prim & Proper in this confusing situation. The unfairness of it all was staggering. "PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHO! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Her screams prompted an amused snigger seasoned with derision from devil beneath her._ Oooooh_ now she was pissed. She shoved at his hard back the second he had landed on an open balcony, hoping to pull herself out of his grasp.

"LET ME DOWN!" She continued shouting bloody murder, angry to be met with indifference and left without choice. He strolled through the archway of the grand hall with the banshee, the occupants openly staring. Well, angry glares from the Fairies but who's counting? _Oh thank God my guild's here. They will help me for sure._ The spirit mage ceased her struggles of protest to spot any guildmate she could in the crowd.

He finally let the blonde down on her shaking legs, though not releasing the possessive hold around her midriff and arms. She burned bright red from both anger and embarrassment, mentally berating herself for finding the situation a tad exhilarating. Kami she'd never been so dominated before in her life. His god like stature was not helping her wade through the grey area she found herself in. _Is this what Juvia feels like all the time?_ It also didn't help that they looked to be up to something naughty; his coat did little to disguise her nearly naked body beneath it. He jerked down the collar to expose her laced up chest to the crowd of cat-calling drunkards. Her indignant yelp caught Sting's attention across the room, which was what Rogue had planned for apparently.

"She's mine." He declared with finality at the tensing white dragon mage. Sting had never before seen his best friend display such… such aggression. Or perhaps it was lust? It _was_ the mating season after all, but still. This was _Rogue_, the hardened man who only knew of loyalty, power and occasionally a particle of dry humor. The white dragon mage should have paid more attention to the signs; there were always tells when a dragon couldn't stay in control during the season. Sting was now losing out on the girl for his carelessness. His jaw clenched.

That small thrill Lucy had in the pit of her stomach vanished when she felt her captor's hand tug away the dripping hair covering her chest and neck. She was out of the grey area and well into the black now. His hold tightened around her stomach and her keys, provoking a new wave of protesting struggles from the blonde Fairy. Searing hot breaths burned their way up her shoulder to her neck where she felt the smirk of his lips. Lucy was terrified that he might kill her and mortified that she let him get this far. Her guildmates seemed to think the same thing and raced towards the dangerous Sabertooth to intervene. The room went pitch black and a piercing scream filled the air when sharp canines sunk into the celestial maiden's sensitive skin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The darkened room slowly filled back up with light, the deranged dragon slayer and Lucy gone. Mira couldn't believe she let this happen to her surrogate sister. They were watching out for the wrong dragon slayer the entire time and now they couldn't undo the poor girl's fate. It killed her to remember what Gajeel had told them about dragons and bite marks. Lucy was never going to be the same again. The Fairy Tail members collected from all corners of the room, huddling in tight knot around their master.

"Fairy Tail, your sister will be going through a difficult time. Help her in any way you can. You cannot under any circumstance harm or kill the shadow dragon slayer. Lucy will die for their souls share the shame fate." The guild was somber, dotted with looks of horror. "We must now protect that man to protect Lucy." The only neutral face of the group was a certain fire dragon, currently sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Master," he began, "don't feel so sad for Lucy." The guild swiveled their heads towards their naïve flame-brain. It was rare he was ever serious. "It was meant to happen. Dragons only have one true mate and it takes forever to find them. Lucy will be happy with him." He reassured, not meeting a single eye. Natsu knew better than anyone the strong pull of the dragon mating season. If he was honest with himself, he'd have admitted he found his own mate. But Natsu Dragneel knew he wasn't strong enough to not bite her if he acted on his instincts. It was considered a curse by many to be bitten and he couldn't do that to her. He felt uneasy about his true nature for once; he couldn't fully be with the one he needed without her hating him. She'd hate him eventually anyway what with him playing the fool, but at least she'd be free this way.

"Natsu, come with me." Lisanna demanded, startling him out of him glum reverie. Of all people, it had to be _her_. He curbed his craving as best he could and steeled his nerves. The two left the room with many sets of eyes following them. Mira was unsure what her younger sister had planned but hoped she went easy on their fire dragon. Goodness knows those two were the most impulsive people she knew. The meeting continued about how to spread this information to the guild members not present. Guildarts, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia were nowhere to be seen. Droy seemed to be too drunk to move let alone make a psychic link, a minor setback to their plan…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gray grumbled thinking of how he was ordered by Erza to find Juvia and tell her the news. He searched around the grand hall for the water mage but did not catch a glimpse of her beautiful blue hair. He exited quickly before being caught again by his fan club and continued his search of all the watering holes he could think of on the mountain. It didn't take him long to identify his blue haired mage by a fountain outside. He stiffened as if struck across the face by the scene before him. Lyon was _kissing _Juvia. _His _Juvia. Hurdling out the window, he approached the two in a storm of turbulent emotion; the information about poor Lucy was lost in the tidal wave of hurt and betrayal.

Juvia was yanked back with a yelp and looked up at the assailant. _Wha-GRAY? _She felt shame burn through her, not quite knowing why.

Had he frightened her? Hurt her? _Good_, he thought_. _"You two-faced bi-"

"Shut up Gray." Lyon cut in, pulling Juvia out of Gray's hold. "She doesn't belong to you. She doesn't deserve those words." The anxious water mage was hidden from Gray's view. Juvia felt horrible for putting both men in this awful situation. Wasn't this all her fault? It had to be. Part of her cried out to comfort the fuming ice mage but another, newer voice whispered to let him go. Lyon had a feeling that Juvia was berating herself for her actions. He was determined to stop her self-destructive thoughts. "You treated her like trash and took advantage of her feelings. She's done with it. Done with YOU." He knew she wasn't ready yet to stand up to Gray. That would come with time, he supposed. He'd have to be patient.

Gray couldn't fault him on some of those statements. Most of it was true and he wasn't proud of it. This revelation cooled his temper a few degrees but there was no way Juvia could be done with him. He wouldn't believe it. _He_ certainly wasn't done with _her_. He was the king of his own little castle and Juvia was his servant, woman, toy, plaything… She was whatever the hell he wanted her to be. It'd been like that since he met her and she never complained about their odd relationship. She worshiped his feet for Kami's sake. "Why don't I hear that from Juvia? She's clearly not done with me." He snarled. "Move away from her Lyon," the dark haired mage warned.

The water mage peaked from behind Lyon's shoulder. An odd soberness settled over her. The newer voice in her head was more appealing by the second. "Juvia IS done with Gray." She blurted, stunned at her own statement. It felt surprisingly good. Lyon felt even better.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erza stared at her pillow, wondering whether or not she liked the changes happening in her guild. Everyone was tripping over themselves to fall in love or find a partner. Lucy had already been claimed in the worst way possible -not that it was her fault or choice, Mira already had nine marriage proposals, Levy and Gajeel haven't surfaced from their room -Erza made a face at that thought. She sighed heavily and flopped down in her bed, emotionally exhausted from all the stress of the day. She suddenly missed the good old days where everyone was carefree and had stupid little crushes. There was no turning back now. She flipped back her duvet and was ready to shut down for the night when she heard shouts growing in volume beyond her door. The red-haired mage curiously listened, picking up the voices of Lisanna and Natsu. _Odd_ she thought, furrowing her eyebrows and scurrying towards the door. _They never fight like this_.

"_I said NO Anna. I can't do that! You could die if something bad happened to me. And, EVERYTHING bad happens to me"_

"_You just confessed to me Natsu! I said I wanted the bond!_ _Why won't you listen?!"_

"_You'll hate me. Trust me, Igneel wouldn't lie." _His voice was tender but firm, Erza realized. And here she thought Natsu was emotionally stunted.

"_Don't do this to me. Please. Don't push me away." _A soft sniffle was heard._ "It'd be better if I died with you anyway. I don't want to live without you." _Lisanna's voice was sad and pleading. Erza felt a tad embarrassed that she was listening so intently to such a private conversation. Then again, they were having this exchange in a public hallway...

"_I won't do it. It's for your own good. It's hard enough to control myself around you, so drop it. Stop Anna NO DON'T-"_Erza heard a thump across the hall and then a brief silence. She blushed, imagining they might be embracing in some way. Knowing Lisanna, it wouldn't be a surprise if she'd snapped and acted on impulse. Her and Natsu had similar qualities that way. It was about time Natsu noticed the take-over mage's affection.

"_I love you Natsu." _Another brief pause. An audible smooch was heard this time. "_I love your cheesy smiles, your spirit and even your arsonist habits..." _A chuckle was heard. _"I love all of it. When I say I want it, I mean it. I want to share my life with you… in EVERY way."_

Erza couldn't hear any more of their conversation. It seems Natsu was defeated and dragged off somewhere by the take-over mage. Those two had always been close as kids. Their situation sorely reminded Erza of Jellal. Her heart clenched at the memory of their last private moment together. She knew all too well the anxiety Lisanna felt a few moments ago. Erza made a solemn vow that she wouldn't let herself become love's prey so easily again. Men would have to FIGHT her tooth and nail for it. As if a light bulb went off, the redhead began to formulate her plans for a fighting ring. If that didn't spit out a man worthy enough, she'd at least be entertained for the next two weeks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The biting pain was gone as soon as it came. Lucy hadn't realized she'd passed out until she was staring up at a foreign, dark ceiling. _Or maybe I'm dead?_ Her trembling hands moved to the dip of her neck, feeling puncture marks. She briefly wondered if physical scars travelled with a person through death. On cue, a blistering headache raced through her frontal lobe; her throat burned from dryness. Yup. Lucy was definitely alive, which meant there should be a psycho Sabertooth nearby. Sure enough, she felt her hair being combed through by gentle fingers. _God is punishing me for something_ she thought dryly.

"I shouldn't have bit you so hard. I apologize." The velvety voice spoke behind her. His hardened abs shifted beneath her head, propping her into a sitting position. She remained submissive to his movements, not wanting to set him off on more of his chaotic tendencies while she was incapacitated. Leaning on his bare chest, Lucy attempted to get her bearings and wet her dry mouth. As if her mind was read, a cool glass of sweet liquid was pressed to her lips. She greedily drank the tall beverage, now lively as one could be after what felt like being punched by Erza.

"Start explaining." She demanded as soon as she licked the last drop off her top lip. Lucy pulled herself off the gorgeous head rest and levelled him a scorching glare that could have burned the devil himself. She wasn't about to run off willy-nilly without getting some details on her location. Then again, upon seeing his nude body with only sheet slung over his manhood, she might no –the celestial mage stopped that dangerous train of thought and blushed bright red. It'd been a few months since her last fix and her body was reminding her.

"You're my mate. That's all there is to know," the demon Adonis drawled lazily. The blonde's eyes grew wide, hand flying up to the bite mark.

"I'm guessing that's why my Guild hasn't hacked you to pieces yet…" She had this sinking feeling, remembering what Gajeel said a few months ago about dragon mates; when one dies, so does the other. Strong feelings from one mate can be transferred to the other –pain, hunger, fear, desire …love. That is, only if a bite is exchanged. She was suddenly impatient, a feeling obviously coming from the jerk off who_ bit_ her.

"What? It's not as if I asked for this ass hole!" Her impatience ebbed into cold fury. Her own fury, fortunately. "You could have just asked for a shag. You didn't have to _bite_ me!" She yelled, climbing off the bed and feeling around for any doors in the dimly lit room. She noticed the absence of her keys and undergarments when the breeze from the window hit her skin. She picked up a foreign feeling of pleasure and whipped around to see her 'mate' staring at her ass.

With a "hmph," she ripped the satin covers off of him and wrapped herself snugly in its protective fabric. Lucy refused to look at his body, yet again earning a foreign humored feeling. She knew he was watching her every move but she could care less. The blonde had to find her keys, her precious friends.

"I could make your search shorter, you know." He finally spoke, earning him another sharp glare. It was like a bored cat playing with a mouse; it only made her angrier. He was truly a Sabertooth mage.

"I'm sure you could! You were the one who hid them!" She bellowed back, crouching on all fours to check under the vanity. She felt the sheet untie itself at the front, exposing her naked chest to him. She couldn't believe her bad luck. With a huff, she tugged it back up into a tighter knot. The bloody thing came undone. AGAIN!

"You're not going to win this one, Fairy." He chuckled, a sly grin spreading over his face. She frowned at him curiously. Lucy then observed the extended shadow of his hands play with the sheet on her body, tugging it this way and that before completely pulling it off. The blood red eyes of her captor mocked her struggles and cries of outrage.

"That's playing dirty!" She spat. Rogue was beginning to like the way her mouth pouted and eyes narrowed when she got angry. He had to goad her more.

"Your keys are up there." The wicked man nodded towards a shadow holding her keys above her head. Oh Lucy knew exactly what he was up to. He wanted to play. He was emanating a sick pleasure that nearly made her punch him. But she was determined to beat him at his own game. She was a Fairy mage –she never gave up!

She feigned defeat and calmed her raging soul, flopping on the bed. Careful to hide the juicy bits of her body, the blonde began fawning over her nails. Boredom and mild annoyance filled every pore. "I'm tired of this already _darling_. I dislike silly games." She awarded him an indifferent look, knowing it to be a complete mood killer. It seemed to work. The keys dropped onto her back as Rogue frowned. She lovingly picked up her keys but quickly noticed one silver key was missing. Her triumphant feeling was cut short, replaced again with fury. She had never known anyone to make her mad so many times in one day. And that was saying something. She travelled with Natsu for Pete's sake.

"WHERE is my Canis Minor?" She rounded on the demon, pushing his chest down roughly to the bed. How she wished she could beat up this cruel man. A warning voice in her head told her to move away and stop touching him. Lucy was feeling a tad hazy with a thrill creeping into her system. _Is this what he's feeling?_

"I'll give it back if you bite my neck." Lucy was taken aback by his calmly delivered offer, affording him the chance to lock her hips over his growing length. "You want the key?" he breathed, sliding his hands up her shivering midriff. "Then bite," he hissed aggressively, "my fucking neck." Lucy was whitewashed with blistering desire, her own fear and fury forgotten. The fairy's brain ceased to process higher function at the onslaught of arousal and urgent need. His demanding hands pushed her face down to his nape, eliciting a gasp from her lips. A foreign wave of aggression hijacked her last shred of self-control and she bit hard, her own mark reacting with a searing high. It took only a lick of her hardened pink peak for the fairy to mount the demon wet and raw. Their fevered bodies moved at a relentless and harsh pace, all thoughts to the wind as their primal instincts took over.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I already hear objects whizzing at my head. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" (Rowling, 2000). If I didn't mention it before, you have in writing now. I made Gray a bit of an ass. It's just how I see his character in romantic situations. I promise however, that RoLu relationship will get better in a few chapters. And by relationship, I actually mean relationship –not the dragon/sex/aggression kind. _And_ I like to break traditional grammar rules sometimes by starting sentences with 'And'. There's something freeing about it….


	5. Controlling one's instincts

I may repost the entire story when I find a beta reader. I will continue updating though. Seems people are reading according to the stats.

There will be a chapter later on to catch up with other Fairy Tail pairings during the Season of the Mage**. **I'll stick to RoLu plot as much as possible from here on out**. Thanks for the suggestions! I love your feedback and ideas!** I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

**Brownie points to the reviewers: **liah, preettryjessica, Serpent Tailed Angel, Patrick Sparks, MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, TripleBaconBurger, 'o', Divine Valor (yes – I found that pic on a random website), KyoukixXxTsukuyomi, nindjo, Serpent, Cheshire Cat, bananapower, xgensean, Hinagiku Zeelmart and ichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. It's for fuuunnn. Do I still have to post this every time?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5: Controlling one's instincts; a hard learned lesson

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rogue woke up nuzzled between his life mate's glorious soft mounds. He eyed the bite marks and hickies around her pert nipples with pride and let a small smirk grace his lips. She was his perfect mate; Feisty, loyal and a freak in the sac. The fact that she had the curvy, thick body of a Goddess didn't escape his attention.

His hand trailed down her pretty face to rest possessively on her round hip. A glint of rust running along his arm had him narrowing his eyes. His woman had clawed her way up and down his body last night with trails of dried blood to prove it. The door burst open before he could think more on the matter.

"Rogue! Frosch is here!" His odd Exceed closed the door with much effort and flew onto the bed. The cat eyed two suspiciously, never before seeing his partner in the buff, let alone a nude female.

"Er-" Rogue whipped a cover over his woman and reluctantly extracted himself from their warm embrace. He pulled a pillow over his family jewels but wanted nothing more than to crawl right back to her side. Her soft body looked inviting, even covered up by a wrinkled sheet.

"Frosch heard Lucy singing and screaming last night" The cat titled his head to the side and pouted. "Did Rogue and Lucy play without Frosch?"

"Hn" Rogue confirmed, picking up the Exceed and gently placing him in the sink of his bathing room. Pulling out a towel and stepping into the closed shower, he pitched the pillow to his cat. "Lucy and I are playing alone at night from now on. Do you understand Frosch?"

The cat grumbled in assent and took his own bath in the sink.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy woke up in a haze to a nudge on her shoulder.

"Oi, wake up Blondie." Not recognizing the terse voice, her eyes snapped open. A masked man met her sight and she let out a deafening shriek. Lucy whipped her head around the strange room to see even stranger men smirking at her. To her utter terror, the bed she found herself on had no covers to shield her nude body. _Why am I naked?! _She was covered in hickies and love bites from head to toe. Her whole body flushed and she began to tear up in panic. _What the hell happened? I have to get outta here. _Familiar clinks of metal graced her ears at the shift of her weight. She instinctively reached under her pillow and clutched the cool keys behind her- pleading out for any spirit to help. The strange men openly examined her body, some shifting to get a better look. _Please, anyone!_

Aquarius responded to her desperate plea, appearing angry as ever. Though, with one glance around the room, Aquarius seemingly called a truce with the naked and crying celestial spirit mage. A tidal wave was summoned out of the mage's tears, washing the stupefied males out the door. "Thanks" Lucy breathed, hugging herself closer.

The mermaid merely 'hm'ed and withdrew to the spirit world, an odd glimmer in her eye at the state of her master. Lucy tried to think back to what happened last night but couldn't remember past some crazy Sabertooth guy biting her. It was a complete blur. She wanted to bawl her eyes out but knew she had to get to safety first. Summoning Virgo, Lucy made her escape back to her barely touched room 6 turrets over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rogue wore his shirt rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned three hooks down at lunch, flaunting his bite and scratch marks with pride in front of an annoyed Sting. The angry red welts throbbed like a bitch but it was worth every moment of pain.

"Found yourself a mate yet?" The dark mage inquired to the white mage.

"Shut up."

"I have."

"Shut up."

"She's really pretty."

"Seriously? Shut Up," was followed closely by a fork bending.

"Lucy's ... spirited" Rogue took secret glee at his partner's sputtering face.

"Yah, and she's got great knockers," came someone beside him looking oddly like a wet bear.

"What happened to you?" Sting snorted, glad at the change of spotlight.

"She tried to drown the lot of us when she woke up." The man licked his lips at the memory. Rogue's face drained of colour and Sting backed away from the bar table quickly, not wishing to get caught in the crossfire. He'd seen that look once before and it did not end well for their enemy. "She had this sexy tattoo-" The man's thick neck was constricted in a shadow before he could disclose the naughty location. Rogue scanned the room looking for the next soggy victim. Sting sighed deeply. His friend had completely lost it over a girl. Granted, it was the influence of the dragon mating season but Rogue clearly had no control over his true dark-dragon nature. He was acting exactly like his dragon father had before his demise; possessive, aggressive, arrogant, unforgiving and sex-crazed. This could mean only a handful of things; either Rogue had a bad case of shingles or that he and his mate hadn't established a proper bond physically or emotionally. Judging by the dark mage's exhibitionist behaviour at lunch, Sting guessed the latter. The blonde went after his long-time friend, making sure he didn't injure their guildmates too badly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levy and Gajeel opened their door to find a disheveled and grinning Cana.

"Heeeeeey I know what you two have been up to!" The brunette teased, giggling and waggling a finger not quite between the two –more like between Levy and the wall. Had Cana finally hit her alcohol limit?

"Annnnywaaaaays, I've been sent up here to inform you Lucy's been marked and mated by some nutter named _Rogue_. We can't beat 'im up or nuttin," she continued in her flippant tone, as if it was an insignificant matter. "I was just down there and that guy was wasting his own nakama for just lookin at her. Just givin ya a heads up." She pushed herself off the door frame, away from the concerned bluenette and angry metal monster, shuffling her way down the hall.

Levy looked at her Iron dragon in alarm; he was positively livid.

"He shouldn't have done that Levy, he should know better. He's putting her life a risk. Lucy won't ever be able to live normally again." He pulled his worried girlfriend into a close hug. "He's a troublesome dragon."

"Well, if there's ever a girl up for a challenge like that, it's Lucy-" Levy spoke less than confidently. She could only hope for the best. Lucy must be so scared and angry right now. The blonde girl was a true romanticist at heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy wisely gave up on this vacation to find love. On her first day, she'd been attacked by an alpha male and crazy witch, picked up a cat belonging to a death god and was then promptly chased down and manhandled by said death god. THEN she was bitten. THEN she woke up naked after a blackout in a room full of leering perverts. _This would be a perfect moment to wake up from your nightmare Lucy. Just wake up! Anytime now…_ She didn't wake up –it seems this wasn't a nightmare but a hellish reality. The blonde finished packing before scrubbing herself clean in her bathroom. She made Virgo guard her door in case another deranged person decided to take a go at her. Finally covered in a conservative dress and scarf, she attached her whip and keys to her belt. She was a tad peeved to find her keys out of order but luckily, they were all there. Virgo bowed her exit, taking care to assess that Lucy was not badly damaged.

The celestial spirit mage set out to leave a note for Master, luggage in hand. She didn't care whether she was allowed to leave or not –she was escaping no matter the consequences and only planned on telling whoever she passed in the halls.

Which happened to be a listing Cana; beggars can't be choosers.

"Cana! Wait up!" She steadied the titling girl who was mumbling something about a psycho slayer and mates. "Er- right… Can you give this to Master as soon as you can find him? I'm leaving Elfwoods. I'll be waiting at the Guild, ok? Good luck with your season and take care." Cana looked wide-eyed at the blonde but remained silent, remembering what Master had said about lending Lucy an extra hand. She figured bringing up the topic of Rogue and his latest antics would not help the girl. "Thanks again Cana. I'm off." The brunette squeezed the blonde's hand in farewell and immediately used her tracking cards to find their master. She had an important message to deliver.

Jogging a few doors down, Lucy reached Gajeel's room and banged on the creaking wood as loudly as possible. A surprised bluenette answered the door and gathered the blonde in a hug.

"Lucy I heard what happened. It sounds terrible!" Levy shouted, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Naw. I don't think it was too bad. I'm alive and in one piece, aren't I?" She joked earning a smile from the blue haired mage. "However, I did wake up naked this morning to a room of creeps but I can't remember what happened last night. It's a complete blackout after that crazy Sabertooth guy bit me…" _I have a few embarrassing hickies that need explained_ but she wasn't about to reveal that information to Levy. She'd never get out of here at that point.

"Oh -er, you need to know something, and try not to freak out.." Levy began. The door pulled open further to reveal the hulking Gajeel.

"SO Bunny Girl lives." He interrupted.

"Of course! I'm tough." The blonde teased. "I actually came by to ask Levy of a favour. I need her to make a land vehicle powered by magic.

"Sure Luce!" The genius mage perked up, seemingly forgetting the important info she had the share with the blonde. "But it will show up at the edge of the forest. The auto-transport runes here are messing with my script magic…" She grumbled, disappearing from the door to find her elusive sketchpad.

Gajeel sized up the blonde, noting how calm she was. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't quite right. "You sure you're ok Bunny Girl?" The gruff man asked.

She nodded, for the most part believing it true. "Yah, as long as I stay clear of the Sabertooth Guild, I'll be just fine."

Gajeel nodded, thinking she was taking the life-mates news very well. He couldn't blame her for wanting to run and hide. Rogue was an oddity that even Gajeel himself admits he couldn't understand at times. He supposed it had a lot to do with the dragon that raised the dark mage. The usually stoic Sabertooth was running around like a denizen from hell; likely traits of the shadow dragon he was raised by. Though, as long as Lucy and that boy get along, his erratic behaviour should stop. Dragon magic usually calmed when the link between the souls stabilized. If Bunny Girl ran off, the dark dragon would be sure to follow. She'd have to prove how tough she really was by making peace with the guy. Otherwise, she'd never live sanely again.

Levy appeared in front of Lucy once more with a smile on her face and a cowboy hat and boots in hand. "Done and done! It's waiting at the train platform. I'll see you in two weeks but make sure you keep checking your mail! I be writing with all the latest scoops and updates on what happens here." Shoving the large hat over the blonde's head, she forced her friend to switch shoes. "Your disguise is now complete! Tuck your hair inside the hat to be safe."

Lucy complied with a small smile and gave her friend one last hug. "Ok Levy, I'll be safe and keep in touch. Take care you two." With one last wave, she snuck her way to the main floor and slipped out a small window, careful to avoid every living soul possible. Safely hidden by a fold in the outer brick wall, she summoned her grandfather clock spirit. She hopped inside and successfully made her escape down the hill to her chariot –er car. She radiated pure joy as she sped off into the desert with her belongings in the back and her snacks in the front seat. Lucy tried not to think of it as running away and giving up but instead convinced herself she was fighting for her freedom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rogue was anxious when he discovered his female no longer in the castle. He had sniffed around her guild turret to find only a trace of her tantalizing scent. Perhaps she thought this was a good way to get back at him for tossing her to wolves this morning. It's not like he intended for it to happen… Hadn't he made up for it? He took care of the morons. What with the way the Fairies gossiped, surely she'd heard about it by now. He growled and slammed his fist on the door that held a more recent dose of her scent.

A blue haired girl answered, jumping back with a start. His mentor Gajeel was already in front of her before he could even ask where Lucy was.

"Rogue, you've really done it this time." The metal man rumbled, clearly displeased with the visitor.

"She's my mate, I _need_ her. Where is she?" The dark mage balked, sensing an over joyous feeling from his woman. "She's elated right now."_ No doubt about getting away from me_. "Where is she?" He repeated once more, anxiety creeping into his voice.

"If you took the time to know her, you'd start looking in flower gardens. It's where she's at her happiest," spoke a small (lying) voice from under Gajeel's arm. Rogue stalked away from the couple on a mission to search through every garden on this blasted mountain. Almost as an afterthought, the small voice spoke again. "Oh fuck my life. I forgot to tell Lucy she's been mated."

It was about 3 hours into her drive through the desert that Lucy's neck began to prickle. She felt inexplicable remorse, rage and longing. Her thoughts were drawn to the bite mark she received from that scary Sabertooth guy. She recalled that he was a dragon slayer and nearly lost control of her car. The hazy puzzle finally reassembled its pieces. Her memories flooded back, causing her to blush. Putting the vehicle to a stop, she covered her face with her hands _I'm bloody well mated. _We_ actually mated last night. He's going to _hunt_ me down. Oh GLOB oh glob oh glob. _The celestial spirit mage revved up the engine with a flare of her magical power and shot off like a bullet. Lucy liked to think she was leaving her memories of last night in the dust but no such luck. She remembered every single naughty position and feral touch they did together and burned a brighter red. She'd have to contact Master to see if there was a way to dissolve her bond. Sure Rogue may be a Sex God but there was no romance there. Lucy wasn't even sure she liked the guy! Hopefully she could outrun the dark mage until she fixed her problem. He was utterly terrifying with his unpredictable behaviour.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Master! Lucy wanted me to give you this." Cana called out, holding a folded paper tightly between two fingers. The auto-transport runes on the mountain had completely thrown off her tracking cards. She ended up at three dead ends before finally exiting the castle. The old man looked up from his peaceful spot in the garden and accepted the note from the winded girl. He scanned over it quickly and couldn't help but agree with Lucy's decision. The male who bonded with her was worrying the mage population on the hill with his fits of jealousy. It would indeed be best to lure him away from the festival if that's what she meant by '_I'm going back to the guild, it's for the best'_.

"Thank you Cana, I'll take care of this." Master sighed and went to seek out a certain Sabertooth man. He didn't have to look far to spot a large foreboding shadow growing over the adjoining garden.

"Rogue, son." The elderly man called calmly, catching the tall man's attention. "This is from Lucy," was all that was said before the note was plucked from the elderly man's hold. Rogue's stomach plummeted as he read Lucy's reasons for leaving. _Had he really treated her so roughly? She blacked out…_Master took this time to examine the dark mage. The dragon man seemed concerned for Lucy's wellbeing, which was a good start. Although the two mates had gotten off on the wrong foot, Master saw there was still something to salvage between the estranged pair. He suspected it was mostly one sided on Rogue's part but it was worth a try. Weathered fingers plucked a small stem of purple hydrangea and forced the blooming flowers on the downtrodden mage.

"If you want to fix something, flowers are a good start." Rogue looked back at the short man blankly. "She likes these," the old man added with a secretive whisper. The red eyed slayer showed little recognition of the statement but carefully tied the flower stem to his katana belt. Master pointed in the direction of the desert as one last clue and Rogue bowed his head before departing.

Rogue was lost in thought as he followed her car tracks through the dry landscape. The shadow mage was still peeved that she left, but the note did explain some things. _She blacked out_. He remembered his dragon parent mention in passing that this happens with bonded couples when one partner forces their emotions onto the other. It can spur the other to do things they would usually never do. He though back to his mate and recalled how she behaved last night… in bed. Was that his doing? Did he push her over the edge to do those things? An odd uncertain feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. Never before had he experienced so many different emotions in a 24 h period –it was taxing to him to analyse every single detail. He'd clearly never done this mating business before and had already mucked things up within minutes of meeting his mate.

What he did know, however, was that he had to find her and somehow fix it. It was his duty to satisfy her and make sure she was comfortable with her new life. He wouldn't stand for anything less. His parent wasn't too clear on how this worked but he assumed it would come to him naturally. Then again, he was beginning to doubt his father's instruction on courting a mate entirely: Find your mate, bite her, shag her plenty and give her food. Rogue had a sneaking suspicion there was more to bonding and courting than that… His father did however go into great detail about the magnificence of the bond. Rogue gleaned that it was a worthwhile endeavour, perhaps the most important one in his life. The Shadow Dragon Mage picked up her tantalizing scent through the desert air and knew he was on her tail.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy knew _he_ was catching up when she sensed a surge of triumph. There was no way she could outdo his speed if he had found her this fast. Turning to the right, she headed towards a lush valley that ran parallel to the desert. If she was going to duke it out with the Sabertooth, she'd rather do it somewhere beautiful and green than this dry wasteland. _Maybe he's come to apologize? _That overly positive voice was the one that got her into this mess on the first place. The blonde reluctantly got out of the car and settled herself under a large willow tree by the blue river… Lucy felt defeated. The stress of the past two days caught up with her and she cried -not the terrified sniffling she had done this morning, but a full out anguished, ugly cry.

The dark dragon watched from a distance, numbly knowing he was the cause of her distress. His dragon instincts were itching to take control again at the sight of her but he put a firm leash on them. He realized now he had someone to protect from them, inspiring a stronger resistance to its magic. The approach was slow and careful despite her awareness of his presence. Placing himself beside her, he hesitantly reached for the flower tied to his blade.

"I'm sorry." His somber voice sent chills down her spine as she stared into his frighteningly handsome face. A purple hydrangea bloom was placed gently into her hands and a silence was shared between them. The only noise to be heard was the rush of the river and the occasional sniff from the celestial spirit mage. _I'm sorry_. Yes, she could feel he was.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holy smokes, batman! Over 1200 views. It seems a few people in the states are clicker happy on the refresh button or really like the story. Awesome : ) Thanks! Review if it tickles your fancy, **I love feedback**. Anonymous reviews are welcome, of course. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Cool beans? Cool beans.

Hopefully the idea of this story has inspired more RoLu shippers. I'm not a writer by trade and have A.D.D on paper when it comes to plot/pairings so **I'd love to read your version of a RoLu romance!** (M rated fic though, no chickening out :P)


	6. She's sea worthy Cap'n!

Yeeessssh I did write 7 chapters in advance before I posted. You caught me. But the plot _has_ been changing with reviewer's comments. Thanks to everyone reviewing! I know I'm posting these chapies fast but I have school stuff to do soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I DO own a new pair of shoes, though. I bought em yesterday.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 6 She's sea worthy Cap'n!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rogue saw the calmed Lucy eye her car up the ridge. Running around looking for her was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Not that he really knew how he wanted to spend it, but he knew she was going to be part of it no matter what. He wanted her there with him. Rogue decided to speak up before she attempted another escape. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him again; it was an unusual sense of longing from the dark mage and he was sure she felt it by now.

"I'm sorry things happened this way," he murmured, reaching for Lucy's hand. "I treated you poorly and there's no amount of apologizing I could ever do to make up for it." He exhaled with effort, visibly anxious and nerve ridden –an odd thing to see from a typically composed man. "But please don't do this again," he breathed, a plead lacing his words. "Stay. Stay by my side, Fairy." Lucy was floored. The dark mage tugged her into an affectionate hug. This was the last thing she had been expecting from him. She waited patiently for him to continue, as if daring him to justify his behaviour these past couple days.

"Tell me how to fix it," he asked, not knowing how to handle the situation they found themselves in. Rogue had led such a dull and grey life before yesterday, only realizing it now. It was his Fairy that let him experience this new spectrum of emotion; she was the splashes of colour on his otherwise monochrome portrait. Lucy indeed felt the sincerity of his words. He _wanted _this bond. He wanted_ her._

Blast her ruddy heart of gold; the blonde found herself sympathetic, soothing his back and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He looked completely lost but she had some things to say herself. He had to understand her point of view.

"You need to realize that you took so many things from me, Rogue." She began. "You came out of nowhere and ripped me out of my world. You _stole_ me… My freedom to choose my husband or even choose to love somebody –it's gone. I can't have a life of my own. I am now _responsible, tied_ to your life! What if something happens to you or me? Do you know how crazy that is?!" She took in a long calming breath and steeled her nerves. "What do I have to look forward to in life now? Taming you? Rearing a bunch of brats? I'm a Mage, Rogue. A Celestial Spirit Mage. I'm meant to roam around on adventures, fight bad guys like _you_ and save the day…" She trailed off, feeling deflated. The blonde had already mourned the loss of her dreams but the hole they left ached.

She could almost hear the gears working in the man's head. Lucy was glad that Rogue was at least intelligent, however emotionally ignorant he was. The dark mage listened carefully to her words. She was asking him to explain himself. The slayer could only offer her his simple motives that guided his actions, dragon instincts aside. "My father told me there would be a day where I would claim my mate. He said I may or may not know her but I would immediately recognize her when the dragon season began on my twenty first year. He said she'd be exactly what I needed." He looked up at his lovely bride with such a longing that it pulled at her soul. "…And that I would be exactly what she needed." Red eyes held Lucy's gaze hungrily, fingers exploring through the blonde's long hair. That nervous thrill came humming back through her system, forcing her to acknowledge that his words held some truth; the celestial mage shamefully admitted she did like some of his shadier qualities during the brief time they spent together. Dark, dominant with a hint of arrogant entitlement –she bit her lip.

"Fairy," he spoke slowly, hands wandering down from her hair. "I need you. I've known it the moment I got you alone." His velvety purr lulled the celestial maiden closer, feather light kisses brushing over her collarbone. Kami was she attracted to this demon. It didn't take more than a few endearing words out of that sinful mouth of his for a fevered blush to crawl up her body.

"I am what you need. You have yet to realize it…" He continued in his lazy drawl, quickening her heartbeat; the demon's trailing hands and lips left her skin ablaze in their wake. He probably didn't even know he had this effect on her.

"Whatever your heart desires, you'll have it. And that _will_ be me."

It was a heavy and dark promise and Lucy _liked_ _it_. The restless blonde initiated the first move this time, joining their aroused bodies flesh to flesh out of her own desire for him. Every revelled pounding high came with a promise of more to come. There was no turning back now. She didn't want to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was so warm. The afterglow was radiant as Lucy stretched out over her mate; heat circulating from the tips of her toes to the depths of her consciousness. Rogue wrapped his strong arms around her nude torso, enjoying the proximity. Lucy knew without a doubt that this man was the embodiment of seduction and a complete Sex God. He'd hit every one of her pleasure spots to make her cry out like it was his sole purpose in life. _More than once_, she mused. Perhaps sharing her life with him wouldn't be so bad. She could have his kids as long as he promised to stop terrifying people with his mood swings. It was a deal breaker. _Wait -kids? What?_ Lucy snorted at her wandering mind, hushing it to enjoy his possessive grip on her being. She'd take this type of romance over a fancy dinner any day. Her eyes danced over his pale and scared skin, fingering over all the foreign tattoos that covered his body. Perhaps they were magic symbols? They were all black and looked like an ancient language. She kissed her favourite ones, taking pleasure in the fact that it made the man beneath her shiver and pull her closer. Lucy finally admitted that she was glad he had crashed into her life. She could see them having a future together after this. The blonde didn't think further on the topic; _One day at a time, Lucy. One day at a time._

Rogue watched his life mate trace his dragon script with an adoring expression. He liked this expression on her face the most. Her angry one came in close second, though.

"Ne Rogue," his Fairy said sweetly. The dark mage's eyes snapped down to her mischievous ones and he felt himself get excited all over again. "We haven't had our first kiss yet, you know… We kind of went about this in the wrong order." Lucy blushed at the thought but still had that impish look in her eye. _Gods she's cute. How did she end up with someone like me? _Humbling thoughts crossed his mind but he pushed them away as quickly as they came. Lucy was his mate and he wouldn't question it further. The dragon slayer waited for her to continue.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" She giggled, liking the way his neck subtly tinged pink. He shook his head 'no' and she beamed. Lucy crawled her way up his body, never breaking eye contact until she was face to face with him. Rogue thought she looked positively angelic with the rays of the setting sun painting her bare form gold. "This is an important milestone. It's supposed to be sweet and done with someone you care about and who cares about you." She was suddenly a mess of nerves. She wanted this to be perfect for him and smiled softly. "So you're just in luck," the blonde whispered, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek.

With hands buried in his feathery raven locks, her lips brushed tentatively over his bottom lip before tenderly finalizing the kiss. A rather innocent and happy feeling bloomed from his chest, again painting the canvas of his soul with a new colour. He decidedly liked this kissing business and savoured the strawberry taste of her mouth. Lucy pulled away to see his lopsided grin and dazed expression and had to laugh quietly to herself. Who would have thought she could put that expression on his face? _Charming_ would be the best way she'd describe it.

Rogue reached up to initiate another kiss, glad that Lucy had introduced him to it. The dark mage was grateful he had found Lucy so quickly in his life. His understanding of the meaning behind a mate was now expanding from his previous primitive knowledge. His father was right. The bond was a gift, not a burden; his life was filling with colour, something he and Lucy were painting together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The-not-so-real-end-but-is-actually-the-real-ending.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Short little cheese filled chapter. I thought it would be good to leave it off the RoLu romance here before it got anymore cheddary with passing chapters. I don't really want to sully their 'unique' bond with anymore fluff. It burns my eyes to see the word 'cute' :P

Next chapter is a bonus chapter of sorts: Adventures of the Fairy Girls. Barely any RoLu in the next one.


	7. Adventures of the Fairy Girls

Thanks for the reviews! Here is a glimpse at what the other Fairies were up to. It's a busy chapter meant to give you only a small taste of their plights.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 7: Bonus chapter: Adventures of the Fairy Girls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wendy dragged a testy Romeo to the pool in hopes of having fun with someone her own age. The boy didn't seem to like being handled by a girl and frequently voiced his objections.

"It's boring here and I want to go back. Wendy let go of my hand. Quit it!" He shouted rather loudly. Wendy pouted and dropped the grumpy boy's hand. He wasn't like this back at the guild when they hung out. Why was he weird all of a sudden?

"Ok Romeo. Where do you want to go then?" The wind dragon asked patiently. She chalked his surly attitude down to a bad breakfast. Perhaps they didn't have cocopuffs cereal here. He always had his hand in that box back at the guild… The boy brushed past her none too gently out of the busy pool. She tried to follow but he stuck his hand out at her.

"Stop following me Wendy. I don't want to _play_ with you. I don't like hanging out with _girls_, they're annoying." He rumbled, earning him a heartbroken look. Romeo had been her only close friend at the guild around her age. They always went off on adventures together. Wendy couldn't understand why he was acting this way right now.

"But-" She took a step closer.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" He repeated tersely, walking off in annoyance. Tears stung her eyes as she watched him join a rather large group of boys that looked to be his age. Was she that annoying? She pulled herself out of the pool and trudged towards her towel and Carle, trying to hide her red face from the public. Her white Exceed looked at her questioningly but before Wendy could explain, a short boy from Romeo's group ran up to her and stood inches from her nose. The group of boys watched intently, including a frowning Romeo.

"What he really meant to say was _you're ugly_," the boy said meanly, taking glee in watching her tear up more. The sky mage ran off choking back whimpers, hurt and sad at how mean Romeo had just been. Carle's calls were lost on the blue haired girl and she slipped out of sight back into the castle. _Annoying and ugly? I'm annoying and ugly…_Her frenzied run led her right through a wall of cold water.

"Wendy?" Came Juvia's voice. Wendy peeked up through her hands to see Juvia reassemble from her liquid state.

"S-sorry Juv-iaa," The twelve year sniffed. Ugh. Wendy really didn't want to let her guildmates see her crying like this. They already thought she was weak as is.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Juvia asked, taking the girl under her wing and leading her to the battle dome.

"Rome- um nothing. It's just a boy." The heaving girl got out. "It doesn't matter."

"Juvia can help when it comes to boys, Wendy. Juvia knows a thing or two-" the water mage winked, trying to cheer up her red-faced guildmate. Wendy sweat dropped at this. Juvia would be that _last_ guild sister she would ask about boys and romance… But she politely let Juvia carry on. "In plain and simple terms, if a boy is mean –forget him!" Juvia said firmly and proudly. Wendy was taken aback. Did Juvia just give proper advice? The sky maiden had to double check that this was really their water mage.

"Really? Just cut him out… Like that?" Wendy asked.

"Yes!"

"But that's so sad… I don't want to stop being friends with him." Wendy mumbled, pouting slightly. What about all the fun times they had together back at the guild?

"If he was cruel, then he doesn't deserve Wendy as a friend or otherwise." The older mage explained, claiming seats in front of Mira and her harem of male suitors. Wendy reluctantly accepted this explanation, even though the situation still sucked.

"She's right, Wendy. Time away from Romeo may be best for you two in the long run. Maybe you can be friends when he's matured," Carle spoke, appearing beside her partner and handing the sky maiden her towel robe. Wendy nodded and hung her head, snuggling into the pink cotton towel for warmth. At least the towel wasn't calling her annoying. "-And that boy was wrong. Wendy is not ugly." Carle sniffed, glad to see the sky dragon crack a small smile.

"Well what do I do for the next week and a half?" She asked her companions.

"Wendy, you could help Erza out," a gentle voice called from behind her. Mira indicated a tired looking redhead in the centre of the ring. "You could be her medical advisor." Wendy looked from Mira to Titania and brightened immensely.

"Thanks Mira! That's a great idea." The sky maiden liked the idea of at least being useful. Climbing down into the pit, she scurried her way into Erza'a corner thinking her vacation might not be so bad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shut up and drink already," Cana sung to the blonde masked man, shoving two mugs into his hands. She was vaguely aware through her buzz that he wasn't from her guild, but that wasn't too important to her right now; the lounge had been reopened the day after a certain unhinged slayer had rampaged through it, giving the brunette an uncomfortable amount of time to sober up. "Is talking all you know how to do?"

Rufus looked at the crude woman with silent mirth. He hadn't spoken past their brief greeting. She wasn't the usual type of lady he went for, but she was entertaining to listen to; this Fairy was her own one woman show.

"Ne pretty boy, I'm trying to set up my friend Titania. Know anyone really strong?" She asked, mood suddenly shifting.

"Orga." He drawled, nodding towards his teammate sitting silently next to him. Cana leaned back exaggeratedly to look at the hulking man and let loose a grin.

"I'll give him 2 minutes in the ring with Erza. She'll beat you but I think she'll get a kick outta it!" She led the beast of a man out of the room on not-so-steady legs. The blonde male shook his head and followed. These bloody fairies were too friendly for their own good. Rufus listened in amusement to the theatrics of the brunette as she retold a brief but colourful version of Erza's history with some bloke named Jellal. Somehow on the way to the arena, she had roped in a few more hulking men for the chance at love with her friend. He had to admit, she was rather cunning in her tipsy state and knew exactly how to use her revealing pixie costume in her plight.

Arriving in the packed dome arena a short distance away, the tanned girl shoved the 'cargo' through the loading gates and grinned at the blonde man.

"This is where it gets good!" She chuckled darkly, grabbing a beer from Rufus' hand and knocking back a few good gulps. He didn't know why he was tolerating this behaviour, but he was curious as to what was going to happen in the ring. He took a sip from his own mug and very much thought she was underestimating his teammate. Orga was the strongest guy of his team, otherwise known as 'muscles'. "Come on, I've got good seats," she grinned, pulling him over to the spots Mira and Freed had just abandoned. Juvia and Lyon looked up at the strange duo but did not comment. The water and ice mages went back to holding hands and blushing.

"She's gonna kick his ass." Cana promised, clinking her mug against his.

"I doubt that." Rufus shot back. Each mage exchanged a knowing smirk and drew their attention to the red head entering the large ring. Wendy popped out of Erza'a corner to do a brief examination of the requip mage, making Cana smile and cheer louder with the other fairies in the stands.

A green haired man stepped into the ring in a battle ready position. "FUCK HIM UP ERZA!" Cana hollered, dancing and laughing in her seat. Rufus admitted could get used to this atmosphere. His teammates never had fun like this.

The man went on the attack but was K.O'd not a second later by Titania. The next few rounds went like this. When an eight foot man was knocked out, Cana frowned. "I thought he'd last longer. I guess Erza reeeeally din like 'im." Rufus snorted in response. "Hey look your buddy's up next! I bet you 'slave for a day' that he loses. I think you'll make an excellent servant." She jeered confidently.

"I accept you bloody harpy. Sit down –your wings are in the way. I'll be ripping those off the minute you become _my_ slave." The heated rivalry was born, earning laughs from the people in the stands behind them.

Orga kicked, Erza blocked, Orga phased, Erza phased, Orga went to a punch, Erza dodged. The fight was at the 30 second mark before someone landed a hit. Orga landed a blow to Erza's stomach that moved her back a few inches; Rufus applauded, knowing that was usually a killing blow if not debilitating.

He vaguely heard "dumbass" from the cackling harpy beside him and watched in horror as the redhead returned a quick-fire punch that sent Orga flying through the opposite wall –very much outside of the boundaries. The bell rung and Erza lifted her hands in triumph. She was a monster under those faerie wings -he'd swear it.

"He did pretty good, I must admit." Cana patted his hands sympathetically, slapping one of her magic cards onto his skin. He looked down mortified to see him labelled 'house-elf' in glowing yellow letters. "Now Blondie, take me back to the bar," she commanded, earning a few shouts of approval from some of her more hammered guildmates. His body didn't move on its own accord but he knew exactly what was happening. It was torture. He went to pick her up but she stopped him with a waggling finger. "On your back" she finished darkly, promptly smiling at her genius. For the first time in his life, Rufus found himself dumbfounded. He didn't have the upper hand. Forced on his hands and knees, Cana perched herself on the older man and parted the jeering Fairies with a wave of a queen. He had this awful nagging feeling that one of his teammates would see him like this. Rufus didn't know if his pride could take it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gray ducked behind a couch Lisanna and Natsu were occupying in the lounge. There was something different between the two he gathered, upon seeing Lisanna place herself on Natsu's lap and feed him food. _Lucy would have loved to see this_, he thought while ducking back down again. A fan club member of his had walked by as if she were hunting for something. The exhibitionist sighed, being reminded of Juvia. Which reminded him of Lyon. Which then reminded him of their _budding_ relationship. He grit his teeth. The vain ice man supposed he'd have to use his charms on another pretty girl that caught his eye. Those tended to be sombre women, likely lost souls that 'needed saving'. The self-proclaimed white knight dashed off to the bar upon seeing a few downtrodden single women standing alone. Lisanna watched his antics with a shake of her head. He'd never change his ways would he? They'd best prepare to welcome a Juvia 2.0 to the guild by the end of the next week… Natsu ate the pepper from her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"When do you think we should tell people about us?" The fair haired girl asked, lovingly kissing the fire dragon's temple.

Natsu shrugged. "Up to you Anna. We only just bonded –Ohh are those spicy?!" He asked excitedly about the chicken wings on the plate. Lisanna rolled her eyes and grinned, continuing to feed her mate. He was rarely ever serious, what did she expect? Warren, sitting not far off from the couple, heard their tiny exchange and _accidentally_ let that juicy bit of information slip in a psychic broadcast about the room. Somewhere off in the distance, the roar of an angry elder brother could be heard.

Evergreen tutted at Elfman's yell. She'd recognize that oafish voice anywhere. So what if his sister was with Natsu now… That's what they came here to do, the baka. She finished her drink and started her way down the hall to the battle dome. The prim fairy passed a gleeful Cana piggybacking a nearly naked and rather brassed-off blonde man. Evergreen didn't bat an eye; she'd seen stranger things from that girl and this was one of the _tamer_ occurrences…

The brunette watched the match to see Erza own her hulking opponent. The battles had evolved from fists to full out magic use. Apparently no one could go toe-to-toe against Erza's raw muscle and had to use magic to stand a chance. _How she is supposed to be the queen of fairies is by me. Fairies are supposed to be elegant, not brutish, _Evergreen thought with a hint of animosity, clearly not forgetting the one time Erza knocked her out. The brunette weaved her way around pockets of mages to the arena's edge. Another battle began.

"Aren't you supposed to cheer on your nakama? I thought that's all your guild of _fairies_ was good for," sneered a blonde man beside her.

_Sting was it? _A snooty 'hmph' was her response, not affording him a glance. _How dare he insult fairies!_ Fiddling with her flower laden hair, she proudly brushed past him not wanting to deal with such a rude male. To her chagrin, Sting followed her to the stands.

"Hey, I was talking to you. And why do you smell like that?" The Sabertooth asked, roughly tugging on her wings.

"Don't touch those with your filthy hands!" She barked, turning to glare at him. He ignored her sharp tone but let go of the gossamer material.

"Why do you smell like that?" he repeated, looking rather puzzled.

"Smell like what?" She bit out tersely. Never before had she been accused of smelling poorly!

"I donno you just smell…" Sting said, visibly sniffing the air around her. _It's delicious._ She couldn't smell a thing. Evergreen was getting rather cross, removing her glasses. She didn't dare turn her back to the dragon slayer now, knowing he normally had sadistic tendencies. The prim fairy backed herself onto an empty bench in the stands, its previous occupants wisely leaving the area upon the slayer's arrival. His nose followed her movements, much to her irritation. She'd have to pull out her big guns if he continued with this vulgar harassment.

"Why don't you lay off me if I smell so much," Evergreen snapped in warning. He was suddenly on her, knocking her flat backwards with a shrill screech and spreading her knees wide apart to sniff between her legs. _Such __**insolence**__!_ She fisted an angry chunk of blonde hair and yanked his gaze up to her eyes. His astounded expression was the first thing turned to stone. She glided away from the stone man with as much grace as she could muster in her angered state. Sting wouldn't be returning to life for another few hours and she planned to have her boys beside her when he did. The dragon slayer crossed the wrong woman. _Hmph_.

Bickslow wasn't hard to find. He was sitting behind Juvia and some white haired bloke a few stands away. The two set out to find Freed which proved to be a more difficult task. He wasn't found in the dome or the large lounge, nor was he in the entry hall or guild turret. They were about to search the gardens when a flustered looking Freed came out of a private room off the grand hall. He looked a little pale at the sight of them and visibly stiffened when he heard the door open again behind him. Mira emerged looking equally dishevelled but beaming with happiness. She hadn't caught on that they had a snickering audience and wrapped her arms around Freed's waist.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer Freed. Yes. Yes I will marry you." The fair haired woman chirped. Freed ignored his companions and looked back at Mira wide eyed. He didn't waste any more time to kiss the smiling take-over mage. A smirking Evergreen had to drag away an open-mouthed Bickslow, telling him they'd be fine without their teammate. Freed pulled off a glittery band from his pinkie and placed it on her ring finger. "What took you so long anyways? It was so hard to keep us a secret from the guild…" She playfully chided. He blushed and mumbled something along the lines of courage and beautiful woman which made her smile even brighter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

At around 11 pm, the Fairy Tail Guild members found themselves collected about a knot of couches. Erza, with the help of Wendy, retold her battles of the day to an enraptured Levy. Gajeel kept a possessive arm around his girlfriend while chatting lowly with Natsu about controlling dragon instincts. Lisanna, beside him, was exchanging exciting news and congratulatory words with Freed and her beaming sister. Their brother sat grumpily on the floor between the two sisters and took turns glaring at Natsu and Freed. _Cowards, both of them. They didn't tell me they had interest in my sisters!_ _Unmanly!_

Not far off, Juvia was bidding goodnight to her ice prince that treated her like a princess. Lyon pressed one last kiss to her lips before retreating for the evening. The heart eyed mage flitted her way towards Cana who was poorly hiding behind Laxus' thick legs.

"Isn't Lyon dreamy?" The water mage began, off in her own little world.

"Sure Juvia." Cana said, practically biting her nails while scanning around the room for her hunter.

"He's so brave and kind –it makes Juvia's heart race." The blue haired mage swooned.

"Uh –huh, great, either get down or go away Juvia. I'm in trouble."

"Trouble with boys? Juvia can help, you know," the nymph continued, clearly only half listening. The card mage yanked the water mage to the floor with her, not daring to move from her spot. Apparently Rufus hadn't found her yet or he just didn't like Laxus.

"That Sabertooth figured out how to remove my cards. I'm in deep shit right now…" the brunette grumbled, suddenly tempted to punch Laxus in the leg when he started to laugh at her. She supposed she deserved it. Cana DID force him to strip in front of a lot of people. How was she supposed to know he was body shy? She huffed and continued her surveillance.

Evergreen and Bickslow fared no better. Evergreen's stone statue should have returned to normal by now and both were on high alert for a crazed dragon slayer to come rampaging in. What the entire guild did not expect was for their very own Lucy to stroll into the busy room with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Lucy!" Levy called, jumping up to give her friend a hug. "I knew you'd be ok!"

"Yup! Things have been -er sorted out since then." She confirmed, patting down her newly fitted fairy dress with appreciation. Lucy felt happy to be back with her guild.

"SO where's your boy toy?" Levy asked, the entire guild stopped their individual conversations to hear Lucy's answer. His erratic behaviour from a few days ago seemingly left a bad impression on her guild. _Not really that surprising but he has better control now thankfully._

"He's upstairs with his guild. He said he had to get some things before coming down," the blonde quickly explained. She sorely missed her chatty guildmates. Since the mates' last talk a few days ago, all her and Rogue had been doing was having sex with the occasional nap and meal here and there. Not that she really minded… She hid her blush at her wandering thoughts by accepting a hug from Lisanna and Natsu. _Wait Lisanna and Natsu?!_

"You didn't!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile on her face, taking a step back to look the couple over.

"We did…" Lisanna confirmed with a tiny smile.

"See Lisanna, I told you Lucy would be surprised! No one saw it coming," Natsu grinned. The guild collectively sighed at his naivety. Lucy snorted and trapped her surrogate siblings into another hug.

"Surrrre Natsu, just make me an Auntie and I'll be happy," the blonde said with a smile. The Fairies sobered quite quickly at something behind her. She knew what –rather who- it was. Releasing her brother and future sister in law, Lucy turned to meet Rogue's slightly cross demeanor.

"Meet my siblings Natsu and Lisanna," Lucy introduced patiently, knowing Rogue was misinterpreting yet another innocent situation. The blonde had picked up huge waves of jealousy from her mate moments before. _He's really not good at this sharing affection stuff_, she mused, rolling her eyes. "Lisanna, Natsu, meet my own, personal _Demon_." The celestial spirit mage barely suppressed a snicker when her mate's frown deepened.

"I know who they are _Fairy_." Rogue mumbled, moving to stand beside his woman and deciding Natsu was not a threat; the fire dragon reeked of the fair haired woman's scent. Lucy peeked behind her slayer's arm to see the rest of the Sabertooth elite glaring down her guild.

"Why are those things here?" she hissed quietly at him, clearly uncomfortable under Minerva's scrutiny. Lucy unconsciously moved closer to her shadow dragon when the raven haired girl began to scowl. Rogue, as usual, didn't reply right away but reassured her with an arm secured around her torso.

"One of your Fairy girls has a score to settle with Rufus…" Rogue informed the spirit maiden. Again, she didn't have to guess to know who made the masked man positively livid.

"Cana…" Lucy sighed. _Not again._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

End of bonus chapter :) . I've decided to end the fic here while the Fairies were on the hill. Another chapie would be excessive and no fun. Thanks though to the dedicated readers who did read the accidental chapter 8 while it was posted for a few hours!

Love of Hugs!

Lilactree

-hopefully I will get this beta'd soon and re-post all the chapters :)


End file.
